


Deluge

by Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caught in the Rain, M/M, Mentions of Shiro and Matt, Road Trip, Silly, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, not quite kissing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Keith and Lance are caught in a downpour while road tripping and wait it out in the cover of an overpass.





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessionalMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/gifts).



> For professional-mess on Tumblr.
> 
> You requested summery or road trip feels. I hope this fits what you were looking for and that you enjoy!
> 
> (I might have pulled from a few personal experiences on road trips. That hotel was _wild_.)

“Any idea how much longer this will last?” Lance asks as they stand outside the car, currently protected by an overpass for another highway while a deluge of rain fell around them. They could wait it out in the car itself, but it’s a good opportunity to stretch their legs after a long morning of driving. At least this is a nice break from the oppressive heat they’d been dealing with so far, and the area they’re in is high enough that they don’t need to worry about puddles forming around them.

Keith shrugs. “These kinds of storms usually only last up to fifteen minutes at most. We shouldn’t be here long at all.”

Lance checks his cell phone again before tossing it back in the car, not seeing the point of keeping it out where he could lose it or damage it when it’s of no use. “No cell service. We’ll have to call Shiro after it clears to give him an updated ETA.”

They’d been on their way across the country just for fun together, a summer trip to enjoy before their last year of college and they were forced to get jobs in the real world. It had actually been Matt that had suggested it when Lance complained about wanting to do _something_ memorable for his last summer of freedom while he still could. Keith had been a little reluctant at first, but the promise of the two of them being alone together for the majority of it, no roommates interrupting them should the mood strike, was more than enough to convince his boyfriend.

And while there had been some fights over directions or where to go next, because Keith and Lance were still _Keith and Lance_ , it had been the best two weeks of their lives so far. They’d stayed in some rather questionable motels and slept in the car more than once when they’d ended up in the middle of nowhere and too tired to continue to the next town. But they’d also managed to find the cheesiest honeymoon hotel ever, each room themed, and had snapped dozens of crazy photos while laughing at just how far the decorations had gone. (Their jungle themed room had a lofted bed in a ‘tree’ and everything!) And they’d found some rather awesome scenic locations to take photos, both of the area and a few of each other before Lance had demanded selfies together.

The one by the waterfall is still Lance’s new home screen on his phone. He doesn’t think he’ll ever want to change it again.

“He and Matt know how these storms go,” Keith replies, pulling Lance out of his thoughts. “They won’t be worried unless we don’t show up until dark.”

“That’s true. I guess they’re finally starting to trust us a little bit?” Lance teases with a grin, slipping around from his side of the car to join Keith, bumping their hips together playfully.

Keith automatically slips his hand into Lance’s to just hold it. “Maybe trust us not to kill each other, sure. Can’t speak for anything else.”

Laughing, Lance leans back against the car and tips his head back. “Now that’s just rude.”

Silence falls between them for a bit, the constant sound of the pouring rain a peaceful hum in the background. If he’d been feeling tired at all, Lance imagines it would be the perfect sound to fall asleep to, the gentle rumbles of thunder in the distance more soothing than jarring. As it is, though, he feels a lot of pent up energy under his skin, a near constant since starting this trip and being stuck in the car for hours on end.

“Have you ever been kissed in the rain?” he asks suddenly.

Keith looks up at him curiously. “You know I wasn’t joking when I said you were my first everything. You already know the answer to that.”

It’s true, he does, and they have done _plenty_ together, but he can’t recall a time where they’d been caught in a downpour like this and taken the opportunity to recreate all those romantic movies just because they could.

There’s a bump to his shoulder and he glances back over at Keith with a curious sound.

“We are _not_ going out into that just to make out or whatever. I am not dealing with wet shoes and socks, _wet jeans_ for the next hour or more and you _know_ it will make the car smell like mildew for the next month,” Keith says, giving Lance a pointed stare.

“Aw, c’mon, babe, where’s your sense of _romance_? Of _adventure_?” Lance turns to crowd Keith against the car, smiling at him all the while.

Keith keeps his gaze steady even as he lifts his arms to wrap around his boyfriend’s shoulders instead. “I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

Pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple, Lance chuckles. “What the cheese, babe? When did you get so smooth?”

“Mm, you must be rubbing off on me,” Keith replies, but then frowns at Lance’s growing grin. “But that doesn’t mean we’re going out in that. No way. We’d probably both end up catching pneumonia before we even made it to Shiro’s.”

“All right, all right,” Lance concedes, moving to kiss down the side of Keith’s face to his cheek and then over to his ear, giving the pierced lobe a gentle tug with his teeth that he knows always makes the smaller man melt against him. “I guess I can settle for kissing you under the protection of an overpass while the rain falls around us instead.”

Keith lets out a small gasp followed by a near snort. “Oh my god, you’re such a drama queen,” he replies, more fondness than anything else behind the accusation.

Feeling no need to reply, since it’s really not the first time he’s heard that from _anyone_ , let alone Keith, Lance slides his hands up Keith’s back to cradle the back of his head and pull him in for a proper kiss, taking the time to nibble his lower lip in just the right way to make his boyfriend’s arm tighten around his neck and pull him even closer. As it is every time he gets to do this with Keith, it’s nothing short of perfect.

And if they happen to be too distracted to notice the rain around them moving on, well, no one is around to know that but them.


End file.
